villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Trigger and Nutsy
Trigger & Nutsy are the quaternary antagonists from the 1973 animated Disney film, Robin Hood. They are the two dimwitted vultures who assist the Sheriff of Nottingham and Prince John. In the end, they have reformed by King Richard, unlike Sir Hiss however. Nutsy is the one who wears the hood, while Trigger wears the helmet and carries the crossbow and quiver of arrows. Trigger is voiced by the late George Lindsey, and Nutsy is voiced by the late Ken Curtis. Appearances ''Robin Hood'' ''Trigger'' Trigger is first seen during Prince John's archery tournament. Trigger mans a pie sales booth, while Nutsy helps the Sheriff cheat during the tournament. During the following battle, Trigger attempts to fight using his crossbow, but the arrow ricochets and he is forced to duck to avoid it. He is then hit by a well-aimed pie courtesy of Maid Marian. Later, Trigger accompanies the Sheriff as he arrests Friar Tuck. Trigger in particular assists by pulling down the hood of Friar Tuck, who is engaged in battle with the Sheriff. The Friar's view blocked, the Sheriff is able to chain up Friar Tuck with little trouble. When Robin Hood, disguised as a blind beggar, comes to get information, he and Nutsy are fooled. Despite Trigger's constant warnings to hush, Nutsy blabs a plan to capture Robin Hood by hanging Friar Tuck. Trigger grows suspicious of how much the "beggar" knows, but the Sheriff blows off his concerns. Trigger is shown as (correctly) fearing a jailbreak, and alongside the Sheriff, is shown investigating a disturbance. While they believe it to only be Nutsy, it is actually a disguised Robin Hood. Trigger later attempts to raise the alarm, after hearing Robin Hood open the jail door, but is ignored by the annoyed Sheriff. Trigger is warned against further "false alarms", and is ordered to return to his patrol. Trigger later hears a muffled sound and approaches the Sheriff to tell his suspicions, only to realize that the "Sheriff" is actually Little John in disguise (having subdued the Sheriff). He is immediately subdued by Little John so the prisoners can escape. Trigger and Nutsy are seen at the end of the film, apparently reformed by King Richard. They are shown guarding the imprisoned Prince John, Sir Hiss, and the Sheriff. When the newlywed Robin Hood and Maid Marian pass by in their carriage, Nutsy orders Trigger to "present arms" which leads Trigger to accidentally fire his crossbow. ''Nutsy'' Nutsy is first seen during Prince John's archery tournament. His fellow vulture Trigger mans a pie salesbooth, while Nutsy helps the Sheriff cheat during the tournament. During the final shootout, Nutsy hides in the target, and moves the target to allow the Sheriff to get a bulls-eye. Nutsy is later seen assisting the Sheriff in setting up the gallows. Nutsy abruptly decides to test the trap door while the Sheriff is standing on it, resulting in the Sheriff falling down and getting stuck. Robin Hood, disguised as a blind beggar, comes to get information on the recently imprisoned Friar Tuck. Nutsy and Trigger are fooled, and reveal that Friar Tuck is scheduled to be hanged the next dawn for treason. Nutsy accidentally blabs the plan behind the hanging; the proposed execution is actually a plot to capture Robin Hood, who would certainly attempt to come to his friend's rescue. According to the plan, Robin Hood would then be hanged alongside the Friar. Afterwards, Nutsy assists the Sheriff in guarding the jail. Nutsy functions as a watchman, and annoys the Sheriff with his constant announcements. While on patrol, Nutsy is captured by Robin Hood and Little John. Robin Hood steals Nutsy's clothing, to use as a disguise in order to break into the jail. Trigger and Nutsy are seen at the end of the film, apparently reformed by King Richard. They are shown guarding the imprisoned Prince John, Sir Hiss, and the Sheriff. When the newlywed Robin Hood and Maid Marian pass by in their carriage, Nutsy orders Trigger to "present arms" which leads Trigger to accidentally fire his crossbow. Category:Dimwits Category:Traitor Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Minion Category:Incompetent Category:Redeemed Category:Partners in Crime Category:Male Category:House of Mouse Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Criminals Category:Predator Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:On & Off Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Betrayed Category:Cowards